


【奇杰】一个小意外

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	【奇杰】一个小意外

奇犽匆忙赶到的时候，正好看见小杰被一团念力击中从屋檐上掉下来。

冲上去接住他，仔细检查了一番，才终于松了口气，刚才心脏都差点停跳。

小杰看上去没有任何外伤，而他追着的人趁机逃掉了。对奇犽来说人没事就好，管他什么任务。看小杰没事，就忍不住说教起来。

“跟你说了多少次别冲动行事，人跑了可以下次再抓，蠢到把命搭上就什么都没有了！而且要不是你中招，犯人怎么会有机会逃。”

小杰站了起来，被奇犽劈头盖脸数落一顿也有点火气，“反正我就是蠢！你那说法是怎样，好像都是我的错一样！”

“本来就是你的错。”

“我再也不要跟奇犽讲话了！”

“随便你。”

“我要和你解除搭档！”

“…你刚才说什么？”奇犽的声音低了几度，小杰肩膀一跳，赌气又小声重复了一遍，“我不要再和你搭档了！”

“笨蛋！那是不可能的吧！能照顾你这么爱乱来的人也就只有我了，第一个朋友是你这种麻烦的家伙，我也是够倒霉的。”

“奇…奇犽…”

“别用那种眼神看我，恶心死了。”奇犽叹了口气，“等下我会联系酷拉皮卡和雷欧力，我们回去吧。”

“嗯！”

他们四个人现在被编入警察局的特别行动组，专门负责追捕从事不法活动的猎人。小杰和奇犽一直是两人组共同行动，然而今天小杰出外勤遇上一个通缉犯，没有等奇犽和他会合直接一个人追了上去，没想到那人叫来了同伙，小杰在屋顶上不好闪躲，被念能力击中时脚下的瓦片松动而掉了下来，万幸赶到的奇犽接住了他，不然直接摔下来不知道又会断几根骨头。

一路上虽说小杰没什么异常，放心不下的奇犽还是打算让雷欧力给他看看，小杰中的虽不像是强力的念攻击，保险起见还是等下带他去见雷欧力，那家伙好歹也是个医生。

为了小杰心急火燎得横穿了半座城，出了一身汗，奇犽走向浴室，问了小杰一句，“你不一起洗？”小杰出任务也是灰头土脸的，平时两个人为了节省时间，经常一块就洗了，今天小杰却一反常态，退后了几步，“你，你洗吧。”

奇犽没和他客气，走进浴室拧开花洒稀里哗啦快速冲个了澡。

洗完擦着头发出来的时候，发现小杰蜷成一团窝在角落里。“你坐在那里干吗？我洗完了，该你了。”

“我、我今天就不洗了。”

“哈？”奇犽过来拉起他，“你出了这么多汗，脸上还有不知道在哪蹭的灰，脏死了，赶紧去洗澡。”

“不要，奇犽，放开我！”

奇犽没跟他废话，只是以为刚才吵完架这家伙还在闹别扭，掐着小杰后脖颈往浴室里拎。本来挣扎推拒个不停的小杰不知怎么突然老实下来了，奇犽替他脱下衣服，摁在小板凳上拿淋浴头对准他，结果刚打开小杰就像被烫到似的蹭得一下蹦起来，躲到墙角，一脸惊恐得看着奇犽…手里的花洒。奇犽终于发现了小杰的异常，难道击中小杰的念能力是让他怕水？哪有这样的念能力，奇犽闻所未闻。他不由分说把小杰抓回来冲洗干净了，小杰一直扑腾着，最后挠上了奇犽的脸，小杰的指甲一向剪得又短又整齐，没抓伤奇犽，软软的指腹划过他的脸，倒是痒痒的。奇犽对小杰抓他的脸没什么反应，因为他的注意力都被小杰头发里的什么东西给吸引过去了。

“这，这是！？”

小杰的头发被打湿了之后趴下来，奇犽才注意到他头上那对，和发色一样的尖耳朵。奇犽一开始以为自己看错了，捏了耳朵尖一把，小杰头顶上的耳朵立刻背了过去，变成了飞机耳。

奇犽看着那对匪夷所思的耳朵，想到小杰的种种反常，原来中的念能力是猫化吗！？

奇犽捏住小杰的后颈，果然他马上就老实了，蔫蔫得耷拉着头顶的猫耳，看起来十分讨厌水，却动不了，不得不让奇犽给他洗干净。奇犽满脸呆滞得帮小杰洗完澡，拿毛巾要替他擦干，小杰左右甩着头发，水珠溅得到处都是。奇犽拿毛巾包裹住他，小杰身上猫的特性越发明显了。给他擦干净，好在小杰还记得怎么穿衣服，奇犽拉着他出门去找雷欧力。但是念能力造成的猫化，估计雷欧力也没有办法，只希望警局里能找到除念师。

酷拉皮卡和雷欧力听到小杰出事的消息赶过来时，就见奇犽坐在局里的折椅上，小杰两腿分开趴在奇犽怀里缩成一团，两只手握成空心在奇犽胸口有节奏得按来按去。

“呃，这是在做什么。”雷欧力问道。

“在踩奶吧。”酷拉皮卡冷静得回答，“幼猫会通过踩奶促进母猫分泌乳汁，而长大后的猫科动物会在感到安全舒适的坏境里继续保持这一行为，看来小杰在奇犽怀里觉得非常有安全感。”

“我不是在问这个。”雷欧力对一板一眼回答他的酷拉皮卡满脸黑线。为什么酷拉皮卡那么容易就接受了啊？他对两个人现在这糟糕的姿势一点也不觉得有什么吗？

“奇犽，小杰怎么样了？”酷拉皮卡拉开奇犽对面的椅子坐下了。雷欧力也跟着在旁边坐下来。

“不太好，”奇犽说，“小杰已经不会说话了。”小杰不仅行为，神智也越来越像一只猫，用柔软的脸颊亲昵得蹭着奇犽的侧脸。即使猫化，也因为人类的身体结构和猫不同，不会发出喵喵的叫声。奇犽抱着小杰，让他稳稳当当坐在自己腿上，向对面两人讲述刚才小杰的遭遇。

直到小杰开始像舔爪子那样舔起自己的手背，像猫咪一样洗脸。

奇犽担忧得开口，“不知道猫化会到什么程度，小杰可能会忘记自己是人…类…”话没讲完小杰就伸出舌头在奇犽脸上舔了一口，奇犽直接当机了。温暖湿滑的舌头软软的，在奇犽脸上留下一点水迹。小杰舌头上没有长出倒刺，看来这能力是有限制的，只是一定程度程度上让人猫化，而不是让人类完全变成猫…这是奇犽脑子停止工作前最后一个想法。

“喂！奇犽！振作一点啊！”雷欧力拍了拍石化般的奇犽，完全没有反应。雷欧力摇了摇头坐下来，还是太年轻，看来受的刺激太大了。

酷拉皮卡为了不让奇犽的情况进一步恶化，把小杰抱到了自己腿上。小杰两腿缠着酷拉皮卡的腰，看来对他的怀抱也比较满意，头在酷拉皮卡胸口蹭了蹭，刚要舔他一口，被一秒恢复的奇犽从酷拉皮卡怀里又夺了过来。

“……”

“……”

奇犽没看坐他对面无语的两个人，揉着小杰和头发颜色融为一体的猫耳，小杰舒服得眯起眼睛，在奇犽怀里打起盹。

“该怎样才能解开这个念能力？”

“只有找除念师了吧。我们警局的除念师出差了，下周回来。”

“还好只是一星期。”奇犽想到西索去给库洛洛找除念师，特意跑去G.I的事，还好他不用等那么久。

“你就当养猫养一个星期吧。”

“嗯？什么？”奇犽对小杰说着，小杰从他怀里爬了起来。“想吃我上次给你做的法式浓汤？你现在舌头应该怕烫，喝不了吧。”

“好好我知道了，给你做就是了。”

奇犽站了起来，拎着怀里的猫，不，小杰。

“就是这样，我们先回去了。”

全程目睹了奇犽一个人自言自语，小杰别说开口讲话，连个喵都没喵出来，两个人诧异得看着他，“你刚才，和小杰是怎么交流的？”

“你怎么知道小杰跟你说了什么？用意念吗？”

“啊？虽然没出声，他在说什么看也看得出来吧。”

“所以你是怎么看出来的…”

“知道啦别催我。”奇犽安抚下小杰，丢下句，“小杰不耐烦了，我们先走了。”

留下酷拉皮卡和雷欧力哑口无言，互相看了一眼，“所以他俩到底是怎么沟通的。”

奇犽带小杰回家喂饱了他，还好小杰喝汤没像猫一样脑袋探进盘子里舔，味觉也没变，还会用勺子，把奇犽做的饭菜吃得干干净净。心满意足坐到奇犽腿上舔着手背洗起了脸，顺便帮奇犽的脸也舔了舔，奇犽看着他粉红的舌尖，动了个念头，在小杰又要舔他时，奇犽伸出了自己的舌头舔住小杰的，趁他愣住两手按住小杰的脑袋，把舌头伸到小杰的嘴里。小杰吓了一跳，轻轻咬了奇犽的舌尖一口，开始闹脾气般不再舔他了，只顾舔着自己。

“抱歉抱歉，”奇犽笑得像个偷着腥的猫，摸着小杰头顶的耳朵，“原谅我吧。”抱着小杰的时候无意中手放在了他腰上，不知道碰到了哪里，小杰靠在奇犽怀里全身都开始抖。

奇犽歪着头，看了下自己手放的位置，又摩挲了几下，小杰软软得靠着他，屁股却翘了起来。奇犽注意到小杰的短裤里有些异样，把短裤边拉下来一点，一条乌黑柔顺的长尾巴跳了出来，缠住奇犽的手腕。

“不是吧！”奇犽目瞪口呆，连尾巴都长出来了，摸了下油亮顺滑的尾巴，小杰全身都绷紧了。奇犽面红耳赤看着怀里小杰舒服得眯缝着眼，粉红的舌尖舔着嘴唇，像是在诱惑他，突然想到，猫咪的敏感点好像是尾巴…

看来这个星期会比他想象的更难熬。


End file.
